The invention concerns a self-propelled mowing vehicle with at least one mowing unit arranged at the front in the direction of operation, that delivers mowed crop to an outlet where it falls to the ground to form a swath or windrow.
DE-U-297 19 765 discloses a self-propelled mowing vehicle having a forward mowing unit and a mowing unit on each side. The front mowing unit delivers mowed crop to a conditioning arrangement which deposits the crop in one swath between the wheels of the mowing vehicle. The mowing units at the sides of the vehicle similarly deliver mowed crop so as to form respective swaths at the opposite sides of the vehicle.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that the size of the swath of the central, front mowing unit is limited in width by the spacing between the wheels and is limited in height by the ground clearance between the lowest axle, and this size remains fixed. A grouping of several swaths must always be directed by the central swath, which can also result in the need for one or more swaths to be moved on the ground by means of a rake. This raking operation may result in stones and/or dirt to be mixed in with the swath or windrow, which of course, is undesirable.
According to the present invention there is provided a self-propelled mowing machine, of the type including a front-mounted mowing unit, which is designed to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art devices.
An object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled mower equipped with a front mowing unit and opposite side units, the front unit delivering mowed crop to a conveying arrangement that deposits the mowed crop to one side so as to be alongside or joined with a second swath that is deposited by one of the opposite side units.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled mower, as defined in the immediately preceding object, wherein the conveyor arrangement includes a first conveyor that extends longitudinally beneath the vehicle and a second conveyor that receives mowed crop from the first conveyor and delivers it either to one or the other sides of the vehicle, or optionally to either side of the vehicle.
Still a more specific object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled mower, as defined in one of the previous objects, wherein the first conveyor terminates at a rearward location between front and rear sets of wheels of the vehicle and wherein the second conveyor extends to one side of the vehicle to a location outside the wheels located on that one side.
Yet another specific object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled mower as set forth in one or more of the previous objects, wherein the first conveyor terminates at a rearward location between front and rear sets of wheels of the vehicle and the second conveyor extending to both sides of the vehicle and being selectively reversible so as to optionally deliver crop to the opposite sides of the vehicle.
Still another specific object of the invention is to provide a self-propelled mower, as set forth in the second object stated above, wherein the first conveyor extends longitudinally beneath, and to the rear end of, the vehicle and wherein said second conveyor is pivotally mounted at the rear end of the first conveyor for being selectively pivoted to either side of the vehicle so as to deliver crop there.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.